


My Dearest, Angelica

by JoanneValjean



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Heartbreak, Songfic, Soulmates AU, vaguely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:58:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9129094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoanneValjean/pseuds/JoanneValjean
Summary: She was his.  He was hers.  But she never let herself be his.Soulmates AU starring our very own Angelica.





	

She was his. He was hers. But she never let herself be his.

That cold winter evening in New England left her on her feet the entire night, never having a moment to rest, barely a breath in between one suitor and the next. She wasn't interested in any of them, truly, but as the oldest daughter, they were definitely interested in her. A marriage to the oldest Schuyler sister was guaranteed to make any man drown in the dowry. 

Thusly, Angelica Schuyler attended to her duty, smiling her false smile. In another life, maybe, she could have been an actress in stage plays (Lord knows she was good at it), but God had deigned to put her in the household of Philip Schuyler, and in a woman's body. Ha! If she had been born a man, perhaps they might listen to her ideas. Perhaps.....

Angelica was jolted from her thoughts by a slightly accented voice behind her, its tones having a slight timbre to them. She was surprised by the melody that the speaker's very voice carried, but it was his words that made her heart stop.

"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," the voice crooned in her ear.

She whipped around immediately, remembering the ink-black script on her wrist, always kept secret by her pink sleeves. Her words were still smooth and even, trying not to get her hopes up. Angelica had read stories of those who thought they met The One, but they were not The One for them. "I'm sure I don't know what you mean. You forget yourself."

The man laughed, and Angelica knew there must be a God in Heaven, for how could anyone have eyes that beautiful unless they were crafted by the hands of God? "You're like me. I'm never satisfied."

"Is that right?" Angelica asked him, nearly letting out a chuckle herself. Maybe it was from joy, maybe it came from nerves. He hadn't yet come out and said that she was The One for him. Perhaps Angelica was one of those that are cursed to never meet The One, she thought, panicked momentarily, before she realized how silly she was being. He was just waiting, most likely, waiting for a more opportune time to tell her, or maybe he was seeing if she truly was good enough.

"I have never been satisfied," he confirmed.

"My name is Angelica Schuyler," she said, finally introducing herself with a curtsy. Angelica had finally recalled her manners, having been seemingly frozen in place. The One. He was here, and now, she had no doubt as his body drew closer to hers that he was The One.

He replied with a sweeping bow, enough to make any lady faint. Good thing that Angelica was never a truly proper lady, or she would have had to fall into the arms of The One. "Alexander Hamilton."

"Where's your family from?" she asked, a bit taken aback as her nose scrunched up somewhat at the unfamiliar name. Hamilton? Nobody in New York had that name, at least not anybody in her family's social circle.

"Unimportant. There's a million things I haven't done, but just you wait," Alexander grinned. Oh, how Angelica was practically swooning at him. He had everything she could ever dream of: looks, wit, and a mind at work. Behind his devilishly handsome eyes, however, she saw one thing: disappointment. He clearly thought what Angelica had been fearing at first, that she was The One for him, but he was not The One for her. 

Angelica was about to right that wrong when she caught her sister, Eliza's, gaze from across the room. She looked completely and utterly helpless as she took in Alexander's face. Eliza had always had a weak spot for men, mostly the good-looking ones that come to call on the Schuyler sisters. It was then that Angelica knew that she couldn't do this, she couldn't break her sister's heart. Her sister was the most precious thing in the world, and deserved very happy moment that was coming. To break Eliza's heart would be to destroy one of the only good things in the world.

So Angelica damned herself to a life of unhappiness, and introduced Alexander Hamilton to Eliza Schuyler.

"Elizabeth Schuyler.....it's a pleasure to meet you," Eliza said to Alexander, a soft, pretty blush rising on her cheeks. Her sister was clearly smitten with the man, and he hadn't even said a word to her.

"Schuyler?" Alexander asked Angelica to the side, his eyebrows quirking up. Angelica felt a sour taste in her mouth, as she knew he would forsake the girl he knew to be his soulmate just so he could marry a rich girl. Pathetic. Maybe it was for the best that he liked Eliza....but could she let her sister fall for this man who seemed only out for money?

"My sister," Angelica replied, forcing herself to smile.

"Thank you for all your service," Eliza continued to sing Alexander's praises, finally standing straight again, her dainty hands folded in front of her, demurely looking to the ground instead of into Alexander's eyes.

Alexander bowed and kissed Eliza's pale hand, his next words making both Eliza and Angelica's hearts skip a beat. 

"If it takes fighting a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."

Oh no, oh no......those were Eliza's words, Angelica realized with a pang, signed on the curve of her rib carriage. They had spoken of it many sleepless nights, dreaming of who The One would be for them. He was The One for Eliza, and Eliza knew it, her eyes instantly lighting up upon hearing the words roll off of his tongue.

"I'll leave you to it," Angelica forced herself to say before turning and practically running from the ballroom, off into her own private alcove where she could weep at her misfortunes. Once she was alone, hot tears flowed down her cheeks, and she was about to let out a sob before she felt a presence behind her.

"Angelica? Why are you crying?" Peggy asked her, cocking her head to the side. "You ran off so fast, I.....did that man say something nasty to you? I'll have daddy do something about it....."

Angelica couldn't help but laugh a bit. Her dear, sweet, youngest sister, Peggy, was too good and naive to know what was going on, to understand how broken Angelica felt. She wiped away the tears with the white lace handkerchief that Peggy offered her, dabbing at the corners of her eyes. "No, dearest. I just have danced so much that my feet have begun to hurt very badly. Now, how about you and I go get some cake, or pastries? I know you like those."

And so began years of heartbreak. A new crack in her heart was made when The One married her Eliza less than a year later, and every time afterwards that Eliza and The One were happy together. That was why Angelica accepted the proposal from John Church. She got to move to London, away from The One, away from the agony of him with another woman who was not The One for him.

Slowly, letters from The One trickled in to the lonely London home Angelica found herself living in with a man with whom she shared no love, but a mutual respect and admiration. Philip was growing and learning quickly. Eliza had had another baby, a beautiful little girl. In another, he'd written, 'My dearest, Angelica.'

After all the time that had passed, Angelica could barely resist writing him a passionate letter telling him the truth. She was still The One for him, and those words only confirmed it. However, Angelica knew that that wasn't the way to do it. A letter would not suffice, and Angelica refused to talk herself out of it, informing both her staff and husband that she would be departing for New York immediately.

She would go and tell him herself.

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a multi-chapter work if I work up enough inspiration. At the most, it will be three parts.


End file.
